


Green Eyes and Nametags

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Bobby Singer, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Minor Jo Harvelle, Minor Sam Winchester, The AU no one asked for, but i was bored, coffee shop AU, its also really short, minor eileen leahy, starbucks employee!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Castiel has a crush on the man with green eyes who keeps coming into his Starbucks. The only issue is, he doesn’t know the man’s name, and he never had the right nametag on.(A Destiel coffee shop au)





	Green Eyes and Nametags

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored and haven’t written any Destiel, so I figured I would try my luck at a coffee shop au

Castiel worked in a boring old Starbucks on the edge of campus. Nothing was special about it. He took regular shifts and worked with three other broke college students trying to make money, just like himself. He usually managed the register because his older brother, Gabriel, didn’t trust him not to mess up the drink. Gabriel, his cousin Anna, and his cousin Balthazar all usually ended up on the same shift as him. Balthazar and Gabriel usually used the time to flirt with customers, and Anna tried her best to make the drinks as fast as she could. It’s not like they were understaffed or anything, it was just that sometimes, on rush days, Castiel had to help with drinks. 

 

On a particularly busy Tuesday, he had been forced to grab his apron as quick as possible. So fast, in fact, that he had failed to notice that Balthazar had switched the name tags. 

 

Castiel slogged through his orders, barely noticing anyone’s face. He looked up to check on how Anna was doing at the register when he noticed a pair of brilliant green eyes. A man with light brown hair and the affomentioned eyes was standing at the front of the line, wearing a leather jacket and a red flannel with jeans. Next to him was a tall teenager who most likely was in high school. The teen had longer, darker hair and hazelish eyes. He wore a plain looking grey shirt and a green flannel. 

 

“Could I please get a normal black coffee and, what do you want?” The man spoke, turning to the teen next to him. They looked similar enough to be brothers. 

 

“Can I get a hot chocolate?” 

 

“A hot chocolate? Really Sam? You need me to drive all the way to this Starbucks when I’ve got coffee in my dorm just to order a plain old hot chocolate.” The man argued with the teenager, Sam, as they walked over to the other end of the counter. Castiel did his best not to fuck up the drinks and walked over. 

 

“Two drinks for Bruce?” He called out. He knew who they were for, he just didn’t want to break procedure. Green eyes stepped up and grabbed the cups, glancing at Castiel’s name tag. 

 

“Balthazar? Man, your parents really fucked you over in the name department.” He picked up the coffees. Castiel glanced down to the tag and realized why Green Eyes thought Balthazar was his name. 

 

“Oh, I-uh, Balthazar isn’t my name. My cousin thought it would be funny to steal my name tag. But Bruce isn’t much better as far as names go.” It looked like Green Eyes was blushing a bit. 

 

“No, Bruce isn’t my name either. I thought it would funny to uh-well, my brother and I have this joke about Batman.” He stumbled a little bit over his words. 

 

“Oh. Well, have a nice day.” Castiel felt extremely awkward as did his best to smile as Green Eyes walked away towards his brother. He caught a little bit of the conversation as they walked away. 

 

“-really? Do you have to flirt with everyone? All I wanted was one hot chocolate and you go and flirt with the barista.” Sam complained as they went out the door. At least Castiel knew he didn’t even stand a chance with Green Eyes. That way he wouldn’t embarrass himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Next time he saw Green Eyes, it had been almost two weeks. On this particular day, Gabriel had thought it would be funny to swap everyone’s name tag. Castiel has Anna’s, Anna had Balthazar’s, Balthazar had Gabriel’s and Gabriel had Castiel’s. All day long, he had been too tired to care. Until suddenly, Green Eyes walked in. He was followed by his brother and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. The two teenagers appeared to be texting each other as Green Eyes whispered teasing remarks to Sam. 

 

“What can I get for you today?” Castiel asked. 

 

“The two teens want some hot chocolate and could I please get some black coffee?” Green eyes smirked at the two following him. The girl looked up from her phone and began signing. 

 

_ Sam, your brother is being a dick _

 

Sam smiled at her and signed back. 

 

_ We needed his money to get here. He’s probably gonna flirt with the barista anyway and will leave us alone.  _

 

“Listen rugrats, I gotta pay. And Sammy, be nice to your date.” Green Eyes called out. 

 

“We’re just studying!” Sam replied. 

 

“Kids, right? Anyways, why do you guys keep switching nametags. ‘Cause I know for a fact the last time I was here, the Anna manning the register was a redhead. 

 

“It was my brother’s idea. He thought it would liven things up.” Castiel sighed. 

 

“I’m guessing Anna isn’t your name?”

 

“No. And speaking of names. Can I have one for the order?”

 

“Batman.” Green Eyes looked pleased with himself. 

 

“Okay Batman-” Castiel was about to respond when one of the customers behind Green Eyes yelled. 

 

“You’re holdn’ up the line pal!”

 

“I’ll see you around.” Green Eyes winked and headed off, forcing Castiel to hand the order off to Balthazar and try to focus for the rest of his shift. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The third time Castiel saw Green Eyes, he was wearing Gabriel’s nametag. There wasn’t any special reason, he just was pissed off that his brother thought he could get away with constantly switching them. It had been two days since he saw Green Eyes. This time when the man walked in, he was talking to a blonde woman and an older guy. The man had a baseball hat on and the woman wore flannel, just like Green Eyes. 

 

“Heya… Gabriel?” Green Eyes asked. 

 

“Not my name either. This was a long time coming prank on my brother. What can I get for you today?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Can I get a black coffee? I’m assuming you want a black coffee,” Green Eyes nodded at the older man he was with. “And Jo is gonna have-” The blonde woman spoke up. 

 

“Before you attempt to order me some sugary piece of shit, I’m just gonna tell this nice barista how much I enjoy black coffee.” Jo elbowed Green Eyes in the ribs as the older man stepped forward. 

 

“Don’t even think of payin’ boy. I can cover this. The name’s Bobby.” The man nodded at Castiel and wordless slid him his credit card. Castiel ring it up and went to give the order to Anna. She would enjoy the simple order. The party walked away and he continued on with his day. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The fourth time Castiel saw Green Eyes, it wasn’t in the Starbucks. He was walking back to his dorm, cold as hell, when he spotted him out of the corner of his eye. Green Eyes was wearing a green flannel and a black Henley. He was walking with the blonde from a few days ago, Jo. Castiel quickened his step. He didn’t want to see the gorgeous man he had a small crush on with some girlfriend. He tried to get back to his dorm quickly, when he suddenly heard Jo call out. 

 

“Hey! Hot Barista with the blue eyes!” She yelled. Castiel turned around and noticed Jo dragging Green Eyes over to him. 

 

“Alrighty, his pinning is getting miserable, so I’m just gonna say, Hot Barista, this is Dean Winchester. He’s a bisexual disaster and thinks you’re hot. Have fun with that.” She walked away, leaving a blushing Dean behind. 

 

“I-uh, I’m sorry about her. Jo’s my little sister and-” he looked embarrassed, so Castiel took the liberty of interrupting him. 

 

“Dean. I think you’re attractive too.” He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“Uh-I-you-Here’s my number.” Dean whipped out a pen and held Castiel’s hand steady as he wrote out a number. 

 

“Text me.” He rasped out. 

 

Dean

_ (2:31) Hello Dean. This is Castiel, the “hot barista” _

**(2:32) Heya Cas**

**(2:32) I finally know your name now**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The fifth time Castiel saw Dean Winchester, he hoped he would lose count. The two of them had made the decision to go out after Castiel’s fumbles to ask Dean out. They had chosen a casual looking restaurant, but he still tried to look okay. Castiel wore a white button up with a blue tie and a pair of black jeans. He had pulled his tan trench coat on over it and walked to the restaurant, waiting for Dean to come. And when his date appeared, he did not disappoint. 

 

Dean wore a green shirt with a pair of black jeans and a black leather jacket. He made Castiel feel a bit overdressed, but he would gladly feel like that to have the sight in front of him. 

 

“Cas, buddy, you’re making me feel underdressed here.” 

 

“I-uh-I was over prepared. I wasn’t quite sure how exactly I should-well, I didn’t know how to dress for this.” Dean smiled at him and Castiel felt his insides warm up. Oh god, this man was going to be the death of him. 

 

Overall, the date went extremely well, and when Dean had offered to drive Castiel home, he had agreed. Of course, that had ended up with the two of them pressed up against the door of Dean’s prized Impala, but it was worth it. 

 

Castiel was glad the man with green eyes had chosen to walk into his Starbucks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed
> 
> Talk to me on my tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death
> 
> Comment what you enjoyed and anything I can fix in the next fic


End file.
